


neverending story

by semilese



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilese/pseuds/semilese
Summary: Мир не заканчивается на глупых мальчиках, а спонтанные решения способны стать лучшими среди всех принятых.





	neverending story

**Author's Note:**

> полное ау относительно третьего сезона: никаких демопсов и демогоргонов, никаких злых русских. все беды позади. (согласитесь, мы нуждались в этом)

Мир не заканчивается на глупых мальчиках. Именно поэтому Макс проводит практически всё свободное время, гуляя с Одиннадцать, объясняет ей значения незнакомых слов, явлений, поступков, открывая для подруги новые грани вселенной, остаётся на бессонные ночёвки и смеётся за сутки так много, как никогда раньше до приезда в Хоукинс. Да и после тоже.

Как никогда раньше до того дня, когда Дина подошла к ней, отвлекая от изучения очередного трюка, и неловко попросила о разговоре. Макс отчётливо помнит своё удивление и ощущение иррациональности ситуации. Чтобы всемогущая Одиннадцать, из всей их компании контактировавшая с одним лишь Майком (читать: не отходившая от него ни на шаг и упорно делавшая вид, что Макс не существует) по доброй воле пришла за советом? Должно было случиться что-то из ряда вон выходящее. 

А случилась обыкновенная ссора с бойфрендом, и обеспокоенный вид Одиннадцать в мгновение напомнил Макс, что та всего лишь неопытная подростка, если дело не касается каких-либо чудищ (хотя парни иногда бывают ничуть не лучше).

Спонтанное решение помочь и взять под крыло несведущую душу оказалось лучшим из когда-либо принятых.

С Одиннадцать ей хорошо. Не так, как с давними знакомыми из Калифорнии, с которыми они ни о чём, кроме школы, не разговаривали (не то чтобы она помнила хоть кого-то оттуда); не так, как с родителями в детстве, до развода (тогда их семья была действительно сплочённой и дружной); не так, как с Билли в те редкие моменты, когда он не вёл себя как мудак (по крайней мере, пытался); не так, как с компанией, куда её в конечном счёте приняли после всего произошедшего (честно говоря, она не единожды ощущала себя чужой); даже не так, как с Лукасом, хотя Лукас — отдельная история, крайне, крайне глупая (их шестой разрыв – последний, потому что они действительно устали).

С Одиннадцать в первую очередь комфортно, во вторую — тепло и свободно, а в общем — по-родному уютно. В «уютно» кроется всё: и мимолётные взгляды, и самые искренние улыбки, и переплетённые пальцы рук во время прогулок, и ночные объятия, и громкий смех что в людных местах, что наедине, и совместное чтение комиксов, и забавное повторение некоторых фраз Макс, и важные разговоры о том, что гложет и не отпускает, и бессмысленная болтовня о несерьёзном, и молчаливая поддержка, и вафли «Эгго» вместо какой-либо нормальной пищи, и подшучивания над Хоппером, и много чего ещё, на самом деле.

Они сблизились так быстро, будто не существовало прежнего недоверия, мешавшего им около года, словно все мыслимые и немыслимые барьеры разом спали, стоило только послать мальчишек куда подальше и сосредоточиться на самих себе. Настолько естественно, настолько правильно чувствуется быть опорой подруга для подруги, что прошлое порознь кажется чьей-то неудачной шуткой, и Макс больше всего на свете не хочет возвращаться туда. Одна случайная мысль о том, что Майк, как она сама предсказывала в первый вечер, приползёт к Одиннадцать, умоляя о прощении, а Одиннадцать это прощение ему даст, вызывает злое раздражение с привкусом боли.

У Макс уходит несколько безумно долгих ночей на то, чтобы понять причины своего нежелания отношений подруги, но принять осознанное тяжело. Не тяжелее, впрочем, чем скрывать своё состояние.

Одиннадцать всё замечает: она вообще крайне проницательна, несмотря на местами мелькающую наивность и простоту. Только внимание на странном поведении Макс не акцентирует, разве что смотрит пристально-пристально, непроизвольно заставляя краснеть до кончиков ушей, с немой долей вопроса. Ждёт, пока Макс самостоятельно решится высказаться, и Макс ей за это благодарна — другие бы уже успели надоесть с надоедливыми расспросами, отнюдь не помогая прийти в себя.

Они в тишине слоняются по лесу (до комендантского часа около двадцати минут, а в городе заняться нечем), рассматривая рано начавшие желтеть и краснеть листья и думая каждая о своём, когда Одиннадцать резко бросает:

— Вчера вечером приходил Майк, — дрогнувший голос даёт понять, что она не так спокойна, какой пытается казаться. — Извинялся.

Макс медленно вдыхает. Рано или поздно это всё равно бы произошло, но подготовиться она не успела. Страх перед неизбежным окатывает с головой, а кровь стремительно отливает от лица.

— И как? — сказать большее не получается.

На самом деле, Одиннадцать заслуживает лучшего, и если она будет счастлива, вернувшись к Уилеру, то Макс порадуется за неё, задавив собственные чувства в корне. В конце концов, выбор исключительно за Одиннадцать; Макс не вправе как-либо влиять на неё эгоистичными желаниями и требовать особого внимания и отношения. Она просто надеется, что сможет не расплакаться до того, как прибежит домой, где, как всегда, её никто не встретит.

Одиннадцать останавливается и зажмуривается, прежде чем тихо проговорить:

— Я простила его и попросила остаться друзьями.

— О. — Макс кажется, что она ослышалась. Или сошла с ума. Все мысли и переживания моментально вылетели из головы, оставив там лишь набатом звучащее «друзья». — Но почему? — она смотрит, как, очевидно нервничая, Дина прикусывает губу, и не понимает ровным счётом ничего.

— Я… не чувствую его, — Одиннадцать открывает глаза и начинает неуверенно, срываясь на быструю речь: — В смысле, помнишь, мы шоппились, и ты объяснила мне, как понять, что вещь твоя? Ты должна почувствовать, что она не чья-то ещё, а именно твоя, а Майк, он… он не мой, и я не знаю, может, он раньше таковым был, но произошло слишком много всего, и теперь это не так, тем более, ведь нельзя иметь двух таких людей? Я не знаю, но это как минимум странно, и всё равно было сложно отшить его, я вообще не уверена, поступила ли я правильно, но думаю, что скорее да, чем нет? — она переводит дыхание и продолжает медленнее: — Я не хотела вываливать это на тебя, потому что ты ходишь задумчивой в последнее время и тебе наверняка проблем хватает и без меня, прости, пожалуйста. 

На переваривание информации у Макс уходит, по ощущениям, около вечности. Гамма эмоций, сменяющих друг друга, настолько велика, что справиться с ней получается не с первой попытки.

— Ты всё сделала правильно, — наконец бескомпромиссным тоном произносит она, и Одиннадцать облегчённо выдыхает, словно без подтверждения со стороны не смогла бы перестать терзаться сомнениями, хотя так, скорее всего, и было бы. — Но… что ты имела в виду, когда говорила про двух людей? У тебя уже есть кто-то «свой»?

Одиннадцать испуганно вздрагивает от вопроса, и Макс очень, очень надеется, что поняла всё правильно.

— Подруги не лгут, — напоминает, чтобы пресечь все попытки придумать отмазки.

— Только если ты скажешь, почему вела себя не так, как обычно, — Дина неуверенно ставит условие, — и не перестанешь со мной общаться.

— Скажу и не перестану.

— Обещаешь? — взгляд полон надежды и немного — страха.

— Обещаю. — Макс слегка улыбается, мысленно молясь, чтобы она оказалась права. Улыбка, видимо, действует, как спусковой крючок.

— Это ты, — Одиннадцать выпаливает суть сразу, а затем, всё больше краснея, оправдывается, разглядывая какое-то дерево: — Сначала я думала, что чувства исключительно подружеские, но дни шли, а я никак не могла перестать думать о том, каково будет зависать с тобой не просто как с подругой, те же свидания, например, поцелуи и всё такое. Возможно, это безумно неправильно, потому что везде видны только пары из мужчины и женщины, и я никогда не видела двух девушек вместе в романтическом контексте, а спросить у кого-то из парней или Хоппера я не решилась, так что понятия не имею и пойму, если тебе неприятно.

— Общение с Майком плохо на тебя влияет, — Макс не выдерживает и смеётся, видя недоуменное лицо, но тут же успокаивается. — Я имею в виду, слишком много тараторишь, когда волнуешься. Всё в порядке. В обществе, правда, такие отношения не особо приветствуются, но люди просто идиоты. И… я тоже чувствую, что ты моя. Давно уже, но осознала недавно. Поэтому и вела себя вот так.

Макс обнимает Одиннадцать так крепко, как никого до, и чувствует себя абсолютно счастливой, когда та обнимает её в ответ. А затем Одиннадцать слегка отстраняется и, прикрыв глаза, легко прикасается своими губами к её, и счастье выходит за всевозможные рамки. Поцелуй с девочкой ощущается совсем не так, как с мальчиком, — он гораздо лучше и приятнее.

— Может, останешься на ночёвку? — шепчет Одиннадцать, щекоча дыханием усыпанную веснушками щёку.

Сегодня никакой ночёвки не планировалось из-за созданного недавно правила подуставшим Хоппером: не более двух ночёвок в неделю, но… 

— Папу в обед выдернули на важное задание, не факт, что он вернётся до завтра.

Всё же, они сами пишут правила.

— Останусь.


End file.
